For various microelectromechanical system (MEMS) applications there is a need to lithographically pattern and etch high aspect ratio features into glass substrates. These applications include inertial sensors, quartz/glass MEMS resonators, MEMS rotary platforms, and others. Traditional methods of patterning these materials include wet chemical etch processes and deep reactive ion etching.